


Prize

by ramudas



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramudas/pseuds/ramudas
Summary: i forgot to upload my blue lock fics rip
Relationships: Mikage Reo & Seishirou Nagi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Prize

Nagi was at Reo's house frequently, almost daily. The two were severely attached to each other - Nagi even started leaving his stuff at Reo's, and Reo would ask his parents for video games just so Nagi could play them. They loved each other deeply - platonic, as far as they knew. 

Reo loved to watch Nagi whenever he was playing games since he didn't care much for them, or even when he was sleeping. Nagi fell asleep a lot, and Reo liked to watch his face twitch, or his mouth drool, etc... Reo felt so lucky to have such a pretty friend - Reo's peers would say it's the other way around, though, but he never listened to them. They only really cared for him because of his status, his wealth. He would never share it with anyone other than Nagi. He wanted to spoil his friend, but Nagi was hardly interested in anything that wasn't video games and food.

After school, Reo carried Nagi to his house. Usually, Nagi would come over without knocking, rather walking straight into Reo's room. He gently set his friend, who had his eyes closed, on a long couch. 

"Nagi." Reo hovered over him.

Nagi slowly lifted one eye. "Hm?"

"Do you want anything?"

Nagi was silent for a moment, but opened both eyes to look at his friend. Nagi had sometimes slow responses because he liked to think rather than speak, but Reo was used to it. Instead of speaking, though, he grabbed both sides of Reo's face and pulled it towards him, but Reo resisted, getting red. He looked at Nagi for a moment before retreating to the kitchen. 

He would later regret that. I could've... kissed Nagi. That thought haunted him in the kitchen. His hands felt... good on my face... His eyes seemed different.

For Nagi, it was embarrassing. He just... rejected me. Does he still... want to be around me? He tried to reassure himself. Maybe he isn't ready... What if he never wants to, though?

"Sorry," The blond said when Reo returned from the kitchen with a glass of ice water. 

He nodded, turning on the TV. "Do you want to play something? Or..."

"Can we watch something? But... I want you to sit next to me."

"...Okay." It was hard to say no to Nagi's cute face. The blond pulled a blanket from the couch to wrap it around himself. "Do you want popcorn?"

Nagi nodded. "Burnt."

"I'm not burning it."

Reo returned minutes later with a bag of unburnt popcorn for the two to share. He lifted Nagi's blanket up and sat down, covering his legs. Nagi had already picked out a movie - some odd kid's animation. Reo wasn't interested, but after a couple minutes, Nagi wrapped his arms around Reo's waist and pulled him on top of him. Nagi may be lazy, but he is still very strong.

"What'dya do that for?" Reo asked, facing the blond.

"Will you kiss me, for real?"

"Real..." Reo's face got red again. "What do you mean for real...?"

Nagi sighed. "Just... I've just thought about it a lot, and... I just want to feel it." He trailed his hand down to hold Reo's.

"Ah... Okay."

Nagi gave a soft smile, something he doesn't do very often. Reo slowly leaned in, Nagi's grip on his hand tightening, and touched his friend's lips with his own. Nagi made a small sound, happy, and grabbed Reo's chin to deepen their kiss. He could feel Reo smile, and it made him smile, too, so he wrapped his other arm around Reo. The two fell asleep holding each other.

The next day, Reo planned on having a party.

"Reo, Reo..." Nagi started, lost in a video game. "Who's all comin' over?"

"Ah..." Reo leaned back in his seat, observing Nagi. "Just some people from our school. We all have the house to ourselves."

"Yea." The blond said absentmindedly. "Ya makin' anything?"

"Like, food? Uh, I was planning on getting pizzas, or a caterer."

"Mmm... I like when Reo cooks though..."

Reo sighed, rolling his eyes. He was used to all sorts of demands from Nagi. "What did you want?" 

"Steak... If you cut it..."

"That sounds good... I'll think."

"Reo...?" Nagi turned to look into Reo's eyes. "You like cooking for me, right?"

Reo laughed. "Yes..." He got up and bent down to whisper to Nagi. "I'm going to be sending out the invites now, so please clean up soon."

The feeling of being so close to Reo made Nagi want to grab him and kiss him all over again. He was irresistible.

A few hours later, the majority of the party crew arrived. Nagi wasn't a fan of crowds, so he liked to hide in Reo's room. Reo, downstairs, would be questioned - "Where's your friend? Why doesn't he come over?"

"He isn't a fan of parties, and gets upset when I throw them. He's upstairs, but I can grab him if you want to talk to him.

"No, no..." They never were actually interested in anything about Nagi, rather the fact that in this scenario he wasn't attached to Reo's hip as he always is.

Reo texted Nagi, but Nagi was a little late replying because Reo "interrupted his game." 

There were those in the party that liked to take advantage of the fact that Reo was alone. "Since your friend isn't here, it's okay for us to do something, right?"

"Depends."

"Wanna grab a drink with me? We can sit on the couch, and..."

Reo turned his head to the couch, full of people making out. He missed Nagi. "No thanks."

"No? How about we sit outside?"

Reo had a hard time saying no. He's gotten into... unwarranted situations before because of that. Usually he just repeats "No thanks" until they get the message. He'd be met with, "You're no fun. All you want is Nagi." and Reo would nod.

While alone, Nagi had a weird habit of going through Reo's clothes and smelling them. There were sometimes traces of cologne, or even food, but most of them had a fresh, laundry scent. Nagi wondered if Reo cycled through clothes often or not so much, since it was usually the same few shirts that would stay smelling fresh for weeks.

Nagi liked to snoop, but there wasn't much to be seen - Reo's room was riddled with various awards he's amassed. "My real prize," Reo would tell him, "...was you all along." Nagi liked sweet talk, but he didn't let it show.

Reo walked in after about an hour of video games. "Hey, Nagi. Wanna come see everyone?"

"No." Nagi rolled over. Reo should've expected that answer.

"The food is here... and it's only downstairs. I can't bring you a plate."

Nagi flashed his friend a hurt look. "Seriously?"

"Yes. Please come down with me."

"...For a kiss."

Reo smiled. He was kind of hoping he would get a chance to kiss his friend again. "Come here, then."

Nagi groaned, but complied. He trudged over to Reo and hugged him, titling his head up so Reo could bend down and give him a big kiss. "More?" Nagi asked.

"You said just one."

"You don't want to kiss me?"

Reo pouted, and Nagi sighed. "Fine, I'm coming." As he started following his friend down, the blond complained again. "This is so bothersome. I'm tired and sore..."

"...What are you sore from?"

Nagi grumbled. He didn't really like to be questioned. 

Once downstairs, it didn't take him too long to follow the smell to the kitchen - there was cakes, fruits, vegetables, pretty much everything. 

"See? Doesn't this make you happy, Nagi?" Reo asked, patting the blond on the back.

Nagi shrugged and grabbed a large slice of cake. "I guess..."

"Ah, look who finally turned up! Did'ya get lost, Seishiro?" An unrecognizable person approached the two boys.

"Huh...? No... I'm just here for the cake."

"Poor Mikage was telling me all about how he missed you sooo much."

Reo looked defensive. "Stop being condescending - get out if you're trying to pull something."

"Hm. I'll just never understand how you two are friends... or is it more than that?"

"More? What the hell are you thinking!?" Reo paused, before snarling. "Just get out."

The stranger walked away, smirking, but didn't leave.

"Sorry, Nag-"

Nagi was already away grabbing a second slice of cake. Reo smiled to himself and grabbed pizza.

The two sat at one of the few dining tables in Reo's large house. Reo was anxious from the previous encounter - why would anyone think that their relationship is more than it is? They... couldn't know, could they? Maybe it was in the way they looked at each other, or... perhaps their lips had traces of each other. Reo was too anxious too eat, instead he was eyeing Nagi. He liked to watch the way his tongue licked the crumbs, how frosting stuck to his wet lips.

Reo tapped his food against Nagi's. The blond smirked and tapped his foot back, and so the two went back and forth. 

"Nagi."

"Huh?"

Reo leaned in slightly, lowering his voice. "I... want you."

"Like how?" Nagi asked, stuffing his mouth.

"I miss spending time with you already."

Nagi nodded. "I see... Ya should've just stayed upstairs with me. We could've been, like, sleeping right now, y'know?"

"Whatever."

"Hm." Nagi stood up, placing his dish in the sink. Reo got up as well, grabbing Nagi's wrist to lead him to a door that Nagi had never seen before. Reo opened it and shoved him in there, but Nagi's leg got caught on something so he ended up falling onto a box. The room was dark and smelled dusty. Reo rushed in and shut the door, locking it. He grabbed Nagi by the shirt and kissed him hard, but Nagi struggled.

"Fuck, where are we?" He couldn't see anything, but felt clothes and various objects.

"Closet." Reo grabbed Nagi's shoulders, turned him and pushed him against the side of the wall.

"Stop being so fucking rough."

"Shut up." Reo kissed him again.

Nagi whined, but kissed back and grabbed his hips.

"Do you like this?"

Nagi nodded, but realized Reo probably couldn't see. "Yes..." He whispered to him. "I'm surprised."

"Why?"

"You're... you don't seem like you'd... like me like this."

"What...? Of course I do, I always take care of you, and-"

"Yea, but... I want to take care of you too..." Nagi kissed him and gripped his hips tighter. "Like..." He licked Reo's lips, and Reo opened slightly for him. Nagi had to pry his mouth open wider with his tongue. Reo stifled a groan. Nagi's tongue was amazing, hot in his mouth, and it made his body warm. Nagi smiled - he could feel it pressing onto his stomach. 

"Nagi... we should stop." Reo said through bated breath.

"I don't want to."

"But, the party-"

"It's fine. Let's just... make this about us, okay?" Nagi's hands trailed down to cup Reo's ass. "You want this, right?"

"This what...? I just wanted to kiss you again."

"This, like... me... everything I can do for you..."

Reo sighed. "You don't have to do anything for me. Just let keep taking care of you. I don't want anything in return."

"Let me give myself to you."

"Yea, but... I'm not ready for that, if... you mean it in a weird way."

"...Fine." Nagi walked around Reo, leaving the closet in a huff. Reo sat there until his body calmed down. He was full of vexation. 

Nagi was upset about being rejected again - he had half a mind to start jacking off in his friend's room, but if Reo doesn't even want to... do anything like that, Nagi figured it'd just be in poor taste. Reo later returned upstairs to meet his friend again. 

"Sorry." He said, shutting his door.

"For what?"

"Stop asking questions. Most of everyone left, so... If you want to play video games on the big TV, you can."

"...'Kay, I wanna stay up here. It's warmer, and I..." Nagi yawned.

"You... want to sleep?"

"No. I want to nap."

"That's... the same thing." After shutting the light off, Reo walked over to Nagi, who again was on the floor. He grabbed Nagi by the sides to lift him up and set him on his bed, covering him with a large purple blanket - Nagi's favorite, because it was so soft.

"Sleep with me?"

Reo had planned on cleaning up and getting something to eat, but he supposed Nagi wanted him more, so he agreed and laid down. Reo wrapped an arm around the blond and kissed his head.

The two were actually used to cuddling - there was many nights where Nagi was restless or plagued by nightmares, so Reo would comfort him and hold him.

"Can you... kiss me again...?" Nagi said, muffled as he was holding the blanket to his mouth.

"Mm..." Reo tilted Nagi's head up and kissed him deeply. "I love you..." He finally admitted.

Nagi wore the widest smile he ever could. "Thank you..." Tears were forming; again, they've told each other it before, but this time it meant something. Reo meant it.

Reo patted Nagi's soft hair. "Goodnight." He whispered.

Nagi snuggled into Reo's chest, listening to his heartbeat... waiting for it to say his name.


End file.
